


Ideas that would have never seen the light of day

by SiriusStarx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck), i guess, ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusStarx/pseuds/SiriusStarx
Summary: A bunch of ideas i will most likey never expand upon. You have full permission to use any idea, though you must credit me for the idea.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 1





	Ideas that would have never seen the light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: references to insanity

**The one with Lord Jake English**

When: Post-Sburb  
Who: All Survivors [The Earth C kids can be included for extra angst]  
Where: Earth C [You may include all the other planets Jade had and expand the area of insanity to the entirety of Earth C]  
What starts up the plot: The Horrorterrors

Everyone is living peacefully on Earth C when, for some reason you can make up, the Horrorterrors decide to interfere.

They use their weird grimdark majicks to get to Earth C and sing their insanity songs. They use the ocean to muffle the sounds, so the citizens don't die. This causes anyone in that section of the Earth to go insane instead. This affects the gods too when they go to investigate

The gods slowly start to go insane, but only the Prospit dreamers.

The Derse dreamers seem to be immune to the songs of the Horrorterrors, due to having dreamt on a moon so close to them.

Jake is the last Prospit dreamer left and the stress seems to be speeding up the process. Hes trying to search for something that can save them, and somehow he ends up making a deal with Doc scratch.

As it turns out, this was Lord English's plan all along.  
He knew they would find a way to defeat him, so he made sure he would have a way to follow them into the new universe. Tricking all of them, and even the Horrorterrors themselves, into leaving the gods heavily weakened and a vessel for him to enter the universe in ready.

It was impossible for them to keep him out.

He was already there.

[Optional but requested]

Karkat/Dave angst  
(Can be in a relationship or in love but haven't confessed yet)  
As Karkat slowly starts to go insane he goes to Dave for help. When they start to realize whats happening to the Prospit dreamers Karkat tries to run away so Dave doesn't get hurt when he inevitably snaps but Dave refuses and says they'll find a way to save them. They don't manage to do so in time and as Karkat finally loses his mind he attacks Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imagine you are Vriska Lalonde]  
> You have a pretty nice mother, she has taken care of both you, your other mother, and the many, many grubs that she has seen hatched.
> 
> Then her mind starts to deteriorate.  
> She becomes unstable, and highly paranoid.  
> She lashes out at you and everyone around her.  
> One day, her deteriorating mind causes her to make a fatal mistake, and she accidentally kills the mother grub.  
> She has a mental breakdown, kills several grubs and some trolls who got near her then injured your other mother.  
> Her spiral into insanity is complete.
> 
> You breifly consider joining her when you find out about your half sister. You wish you met Yiffany under better circumstances.


End file.
